


Moon

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like there should be more of these two (Forte and Rock) so this was made. Forte sneaks out of Wily's base, but why? Rock seems worried more then usual? And what is a 'upgrade'? And how far would you go to save someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun sett an hour ago but orange and purple colors stained the sky, the city began to quiet down after a busy day. Men went home to their families and women opened the door for there kids. Families settled for dinner, people zoned out, a time to rest. For most people.  
Elsewhere stood a massive fortress with a giant skull on the side, the earth around the base was flattened. Black clouds of smoke blew from the chimneys making the whole settlement seem terrifying to human eyes.  
Deep inside the heavily guarded base was a small black robot. He quickly packed his bag as his faithful wolf whined as he watched his master peek out the door. He turned back shushing his pet telling him that he’d return later. A second passed and he closed the door silently, and quietly walked through the halls.  
Happily he stepped out of the base seeing the brightly painted sky above him, he swung his arm around finding a small set of controls. The blue screen flash a certain set of numbers, and in a black flash and then a light pole up into the sky the robot vanished.

 

He paced nervously on top of the tall build, he stopped to gaze down at the people below him. He groaned, ‘what if he got caught, that place is like a huge military base. Shit Wily would erase all of his memories and...and’ his mind ran rampant with ideas and theories.  
A flash of light snapped him out of his heavy train of thought, he rushed over seeing the color of the light. Another moment a human like figure stood where the light was and he ran forward hugging it.  
“Jesus calm down!” The taller black robot yelled out of surprise.  
“NO! I was scared you got caught.” The smaller robot with soft hair refused to let go.  
“Okay okay sorry I’m late. Just calm down okay Rock?” He patted Rock’s head.  
“Okay.” Rock looked up happy to see his still alive. “I’m sorry Forte.”

Forte’s eyes opened to Treble licking his face. “Uggh thanks boy. I needed that.” He sat up breathing in the midday hot air. “Damn I stayed out too late last night huh?” He smiled happily recalling the night on the rooftop, as he petted the top of Treble’s head. “Fuck I have stuff to do today with the doc….Shit I just want to sleep.” He fell back onto his pillow cupping his face. “I’m late.”  
He grumbled as he paced down the long hallway his faithful wolf following him he glanced down at the purple marks that were placed on him a week ago. His ‘dad’ told him that it was for a few new upgrades that he had been planning for some time. Forte didn’t mind too much just the fact he looked cooler and that he’d have more power, but of course Rock worried and fussed over it. ‘Damn it Rock you worry about everything, for the love of god I’ll be fine.’


	2. Worry

Once more he looked at his watch, the moonlight being the only light source in the blackened sky. He sighed and leaned his head back onto the concrete railing of the roof, staring at the stars that plotted out the black sky. The growing pit in his chest only felt heavier as he watched the hands on the watch spin rapidly. ‘I know he’ll be here any second just wait…. He'll be here. I mean he’s late all the time but a few hours I mean that’s okay? Right? He’ll be here.’ He leaned back once more and stared at the moon waiting for a familiar black light to flash any moment.

Rock grumbled as a bird pecked at his face, slowly his eyes opened to a bright blue sky and a light hanging above him. Worried he jumped up looking around finding himself on the roof with a few gargoyles and doves, he bit his lip. “Hello?” He called out with no answer as a burst of wind blew his coffee colored hair, almost like an answer. ‘He didn’t come?’ A puff of air released itself from his chest, seeming to make the rest of his body sink.  
Annoyed at himself for staying the whole night on the rooftop he stared at the clouds moving above. He watched a certain cloud move across the blue sky, moving shifting and then finally separating in two. ‘I’m gonna get it when I get home.’

It was no secret that Rock had gotten home at 9 in the morning and had stayed the whole night out, or the fact that Light had him grounded for doing so. He fell back onto his bed tired after the horrible sleep he had gotten.


	3. Demons and Angels

Something felt wrong really wrong, he felt cold oh so very cold it made him shiver. A small pit formed in his chest as he woke up from the slumber that consumed him for so long. A small old man stood in front of him.  
“Good morning Bass.” Obviously pleased with his work, he smiled. “Why not take a walk around to test out your new body?”  
He only grunted and stepped forward hearing the floor groan from the extra weight.  
“Hmmm here.” The old man held up a large mirror reflecting his new look. Purple marks almost like tattoos fell from his now dark red eyes, as his helmet had turned white where it was once black and the yellow was replaced with purple. The gem on his helmet was now a crimson and his armour had gotten thinner but heavier than before. A white and red cape trailed behind him, as the gem on his chest also shared the same red that was on his other gem.  
Bass only nodded and walked out of the room, he stopped seeing Treble waiting for him.

The two walked down a hallway passing Shademan who stopped and stared at the new armour, Bass didn’t notice the taller bat like robot. He growled as the pit in his chest burned for something. ‘Damn it why can’t I remember. Wily built everyone of his robots for a purpose, but why did he build me? Why did he give me all this raw power?’ Treble whined following his master causing Bass to turn to look at the dog. “What?” Even his voice sounded different.  
Treble only cowered at the sudden snap from his master, his body visibly shaking.  
“Go home.” Bass snapped at his wolf, a second later he heard scared paw steps running away.  
Bass stood outside of the base looking over the dead land. Earlier that day Wily ordered him to practice with his new weapon and his new armour. A dead rotting tree stood out from the rest of the barren wasteland, its bark burned into nothing but a black husk. “Not the best target, but it’ll do.” He raised his right arm allowing himself to snipe out the tree, slowly the beam charged into a white hot light. He breathed out and released the beam of light screamed down to the tree a split second later the tree burst into a giant dust cloud as drifted off with the wind. What was left was a small stump of once was a tree full of life. “Not bad.”  
Once again he walked out of the base his wolf did not follow him too scared to even sleep in the same room. He brushed off the thought and continued to walk away from the base. The sun beat down on his white helmet he pulled out another E-can and climbed higher and higher on the side of the hill.  
He stood on top of the hill it overlooked the huge base, he smiled glad to see the very top of the skull. He grunted and turned seeing a huge set of boulders, he aimed and fired a low energy shot burning a deep but small black hole into it. “Not bad if I’m killing butterflies.”  
He allowed more power to drain into the buster soon there was a shot the side of a football, he fired and in the stone was a white ring and a black hole about the size of a human head. “Alright now lets see what I can really do.”  
He charged up his buster to the biggest boulder there allowing it to flood with his energy charging and the ball of light grow and grow, he released and his whole body fell back to the ground. There was a high pitched scream and the ball of pure energy flung into the air and collided with the boulder. The boulder’s side was engulfed in pure white light a loud explosion was heard. Bass looked up seeing that the side of the rock was nothing but a molten mass with a huge chunk of it missing, the very top slumped over. Please with his power he began to test the rest of the improvement including speed, stealth, sniping, and even his endurance without any E-cans. The only fault he found was that he couldn’t last long without the needed energy source like a energy can or recharging.   
He continued to walk down the hallways of the base more robots stopped some in shock others in fear. But it seemed Bass didn’t even care as his mind seemed to forget something very very important to him almost vital. A moment later his com was activated.  
“Bass, how's the new armour?” He recognized the voice.  
“Fine doc, I can’t wait to test it out.”  
“Oh good I need you back here I have a errand for you to run.” And like that the com was off.  
Bass paced inside of the room seeing a massive light hung from the ceiling and a few workbenches, but it wouldn’t be complete without the massive monitor. He stopped pulling himself up to the workbench and plugged himself in allowing energy into his wires, he gazed up at the screen seeing his own blueprints. Suddenly the screen flashed to a few other blueprints of two robots he did not recognize. “Wily whose prints are these?”  
“The prints are from DLN 001 and DLN 002 they are robots from my enemy Thomas Light. DLN 001 known as Rock or Megaman is extremely dangerous, while his sister DLN 002 Roll is just a maid and a mechanic if needed. Your mission Bass is to destroy DLN 001 Rock and if any one gets in your way get rid of them.” The screen only showed all of Rock’s insides.  
“Understood, I’ll force his sister and beloved creator watch his final moments as I squeeze the life out of him.”

The trees rustled with the wind making a few leaves fall onto the grass below, an old man walked over to a window opening it allowing some fresh air into the massive building. A moment later the old man disappeared into the building.  
Bass waited sitting on a tree branch, once more he looked at his wrist the small computer showing his target. A smiling face appeared with bright eyes and brown locks, next to the photo was another picture of the same robot but in a blue helmet and less happy. The pit in his chest felt heavier in disgust. ‘What does he have to be happy about? Why was this in my memory I have no recollection of this kid.’ He grumbled confused with the familiar pictures, he took them but did not remember any of it.  
The sun began to set slowly behind him, his white cape billowed in the wind. Annoyed by how long for this kid to show up he tried to figure out how these pictures got into his memory. He glanced down at his arm once more, the pit grew even more with each look at the smiling face. A movement caught his eye, the exact kid walked over to the window quickly shutting it not even bothering to look outside. Bass crawled forward seeing that the kid was disappointed for some reason and he looked worried like all hell. Under his eyes were dark, baggy circles and his hair wasn’t brushed at all, even his skin was pale. ‘What the hell happened to you?’ The pit felt heavy was he leaned forward. ‘And why the hell do I care?’  
Suddenly he leaped down from the tree, the kid didn’t look up only stared at his hands. Bass smiled in a sick way and fired a high power shot at the window, the whole side of the building was engulfed in light. There was a loud scream from inside the house as the side collapsed under him. His smile grew more pleased with the hunt. With a spring in his jump, he charged forward into the rubble.  
He stood in the remains of the house looking down at the pieces of concrete, as the dust cleared away. Below him some pieces moved and there was a low whine. Bass looked over seeing the kid moving a giant piece of concrete away from himself, his hair was covered in grey dust and even messier than before. ‘Ha he’s pretty weak. I think I hit him too hard.’  
Weakly the kid forced himself to stand and look at his opponent but only stared in shock. “F-forte?” His eyes pealed back in shock.  
Bass only growled and charged again and shoved the smaller robot’s head into the crumbling building. Rock screamed in pain for his head hitting bare concrete wall, Bass’s smile widened seeing the smaller robot squirm.  
From out of the dust stood a shocked old man with a long fluffy beard, he stood there watching in terror seeing his son beaten. Angered he ran up to the robot in white landing a punch across his face. Bass stumbled back surprised at the old man’s sudden action, the surprise didn’t last long. Enraged he rushed forward grabbing the old man’s arm instantly breaking it in two, then shoved him back into the building. The old man stumbled back and collapsed in pain.  
Pleased Bass returned to his first victim, but was stopped by a strong swing from a broom, he flew back into the wall. He looked up to see a blonde little girl standing defensively in front of him with an iron broom in hand. She glared down at him and swung the broom around again and he flew across the floor to the other side of the lab. Bass landed sprawled out, pissed he forced himself to get up and charge at his attacker. She swung her broom once more but Bass was ready for that and caught it in his hand, he ripped it from her hand and broke it in two. With his other hand he grabbed her neck squeezing it as if it were a young pup’s. She struggled at first but soon she blacked out he let her body fell limply to the ground.  
He stood over her seeing how weak she was but was interrupted by the annoying barking of a dog. A red mut growled and jumped onto him pinning him, Bass only back slapped it and the dog went flying hitting a bench with a loud crack and a yipe.  
“FINALLY!” Bass stood up returning to his original target happy to see him still leaning against the wall and his head still halfway in it. Bass crouched next to him, Rock stared at him.  
“W-what happened to you?” A line of oil fell from his head, his eyes slowly started to water.  
Bass glared at him but stopped seeing how much the small robot was shaking.  
“Y-you hurt my dog, my sister, even my dad… Why?” Rock moved slowly trying to stand up. “Please s-stop.” He stood up with Rock seeing how injured the smaller robot was, with one of his legs almost cut in half.  
He couldn’t stop but feel sorry for the weaker robot, but to his surprise Rock leaned into Bass letting his head rest on Bass’s shoulder.  
He whimpered as his body shook, but to Bass’s surprise he held Rock still allowing him to lean. “Why did you do this Forte?” Bass jumped hearing his name but not knowing the robot in front of him.  
“How do you know my name?” His voice was cold as he pushed the smaller robot off of his chest.  
Rock looked up tears in his eyes. “He changed you! You don’t know me?” Rock instantly broke down hugging Bass.  
Bass couldn’t help but lightly pat Rock’s back letting the robot drain out his sorrow. “How do you know me?”  
“F-for the past year and a half we’ve been sneaking out… and...and doing this.” A soft hand was felt upon his jawline, a soft set of lips were pressed on to his.  
Bass’s eyes widened as memories resurfaced each one of them, comforting moments he shared with the robot before him.  
Rock pulled away his face flushed. “But you don’t remember.” Rock gasped feeling hands pull him closer holding him.  
Bass held Rock close lifting up his head and staring into his eyes and then dived down onto his lips making him quiver. “Now I do…Rock.”


	4. Escape

They stood there letting the moments pass by, neither of them wanted to shift away. Forte’s arms only tightened as the time passed by, he rested in head onto Rock’s smelling his sweet hair but with the scent of fresh oil.  
Rock buried his head into Forte’s chest, his own arms tightened refusing to let go.  
“I have to go…” Forte broke the quiet bliss.  
Rock sniffled under his grip, he pushed his head up staring at the crimson eyes.  
Forte looked down gently rubbing the wound on his head, feeling Rock’s grip tighten. “You know I have to.”  
“What happens if you stay?” Rock’s eyes threatened to flood.  
“If I stay your dad will use every robot he can get to kill me. And Wily would hunt me down and dismantle me into nothing but a metal skeleton.” His eyes softened seeing tears slowly pool in the smaller blue robot.  
“Where are you going?” His eyes slowly allowed the tears to fall.  
Forte sighed wiping away the fresh tears away with his thumb. “Treble will lead you to me.”  
“How will I even get close to him?” Rock’s body shook exhausted from the battle as the oil dripped from his head and his leg.  
A smile crossed Forte’s lips. “He sneaks out to meet up with Rush.”  
Rock giggled seeing the two dogs ‘play’. “So what you’re saying is that our dogs are doing the doggy style?”  
Forte snorted loudly, laughing for a good few minutes. “Rock… I don’t want to leave you like this.” Frote looked down at the damaged body.  
“I’ve had worse.” He lied, glad to see Forte calmed down by it.  
“Please take care of yourself.” He lightly brushed the brunette locks, kissing the top of his head.  
“Come back to me.” He leaned forward rising to his toes lightly kissing Forte.  
Forte cocked his head down pushing his mouth to Rock, slipping his tongue into the smaller robot’s mouth. Rock smiled into the kiss also letting his tongue into Forte’s mouth.

 

Rock watched as Forte disappeared into a beam of light sending him back to Wily’s fortress, he smiled weakly pleased by the small moment they shared. Warning screens flickered in and off as pain numbed his leg and the side of his face, a small drip of oil fell from his hair falling down to the ruined structure under foot. His eyes flickered into a static and then slowly into white as his body fell forward.


	5. Fathers and Families

Forte landed on the burnt ground his white cape landing evenly behind him, he stood up glaring at the castle in front of him. His teeth bared and his fists clenched knowing this was the deadliest thing he could do, and the fact that he was about to do it. Disobey Wily.  
His body shook as images of past robots who disobeyed Wily were torn to scrap or melted down while still active. Suddenly a image of a smiling small blushing face with soft brown hair flashing in the back of his head, a soft voice followed. What ever kind of stone he had felt in his chest was gone instantly.  
He grunted as walked forward hiding how much he shook as he entered the base.  
He slammed the door open making Treble jump then shake on the bed, Bass looked down at the purple wolf.  
“I’m sorry Treble but I need your help.” He walked over to the wolf lightly petting him calming him. “I need you to track me down for Rock.” Treble’s head tilted to the side confused. “I know you sneak out so see Rush, and I do the same with Rock. But I need to hide away form Wily and Light's robots, the second Rock is ready to go after me help him. Please I need to get away from Wily and undo this.” Bass motioned to the white armour and how many ‘upgrades’ he got. “Okay?”  
Treble’s tail slightly waved back and forth, happily Bass petted him a bit more and played with the rubber ball he kept in the nightstand.  
“You might need to get out of here too.”  
Treble barked agreeing.

Bass stomped down the hall making any robot who could hear him avoid contact, too scared of what the white monster would do. Treble had already left the base with a few of E-can in his storage compartment, fleeing towards Light labs.  
Bass kicked the door open into the storage room seeing a few robot jump in fear and then run out. Shademan stood still staring at the white warrior his gaze clear and clam.  
“What are you doing?” His accent dipped in the words.  
Bass glared at Shademan. “Why does it matter to you? Now move I need something in here.” He pushed past Shademan.  
“Wow you really are a brat.” Shademan snorted and left the room.  
Bass rolled his eyes finally he could get what he needed. He walked back into the far corner grabbing a crow bar and started to open a few wooden boxes scooping up E-cans. He piled them up in his cape making into a makeshift bag. ‘I’ll need all the cans I can get. I don’t know how long it would take to get off the face of the earth.’ He pulled out a small portable charger quickly putting it on top of the cans. He then wrapped out he cape turning it into a giant bag holding everything he needed.  
He looked over to his wrist pressing into the small screen and activating the teleport.

The building towered over the city looking down covering a larger portion of the street in its shadow. Birds loved to poop on the concrete figures who looked down at the city scaring any small child who looked up. A pigeon landed on the head of a dog thing with massive wings it pecked at the head of the gargoyle, looking for seeds.  
A light beam hit the top of the building making a loud bowip making the pigeon shit on the head and fly off scared shitless (literally). Bass grunted at the massive weight he had in his arms, he dropped the cape and all its contents. Allowing himself to breath he looked down at the city. ‘First new clothes and something easier to carry all this shit with. Then a bus out of here and keep moving from there.  
He grumbled removing his helmet knowing people would recognize the shape and scream in fear. His rage boiled as he slammed the helmet down. “NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU’D GIVE UP! YOU STUPID OLD MORON JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME BE!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, thankful that none looked up at him for the building was so tall that people forgot there was a roof top. “It’s all HIS fault, every part of me is HIS fault… every part of me… that Rock loves…” He fell forward his emotions conflicting. ‘He made this monster… a monster that cares for...him...oh god I think I’m going to be sick.’ An image of Rock’s beaten body flashed in his mind making his stomach crawl knowing he did that, that he attacked Rock, that HE tried to kill him. ‘It’s in my programing….’

Bass slunk back as he hid in the back on alley away from the crowd of people who were passing. He looked down at the dirty water that has held together in a puddle, his dirty blonde hair reflected. his hands reached up messing up his hair but nothing could hide the purple marks that were under his eyes. “Shit.” He looked over seeing there was not a person in the alley, please he lowered his face and tried to blend into the crowed. The problem with that was it was difficult to hide when all you’re wearing a white jumpsuit like armor that can stop bullets. People looked at him left and right making him bite his lip, secretly he glared at the people. It was strange to him how they stared, he never did get much of a chance to see the outside world he’d spend most of his free time playing with Treble or sneaking out to you know who.  
He turned the corner happy to see fewer people in the street, He walked across the street seeing a clothing store. Nervously he grabbed the handle to the door and walked inside.  
That was an hour ago and he was still running with a bag full of new clothes and a huge suitcase under his other arm. Quietly he was thankful for the upgrades making his run faster than before.  
He kneed down by the white cape undoing the knot and letting the fabric flap in the wind, He opened the suitcase quickly loading it up with the cans, charger and his armour. ‘They’ll hunt me down like some animal… Damn it I really am a animal for stealing running away even hurting… Fucking damn it!’ He cursed and slammed the case shut.  
A beeping noise took him away from his emotional struggle, his helmet laid there on its side. “God damn it could this day get any better?!” He threw up his arms in sarcasm. “What?” He snapped into the com.  
“BASS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Wily’s voice screeched over the ear piece.  
“Uhh getting the hell away from you, you crazy old bastard.” He smiled hearing several curse words.  
“I command you to get your chicken shit ass back here!” Wily sounded pissed, really pissed.  
“Or what?” Bass couldn’t help but grin more hearing his creator lose his temper.  
“I’ll send every robot I have under my control to find you and throw you into the metal crusher!”  
Bass’s stomach lurched hearing the screams of robots as they were shoved into a crate with no weapons, the crate was to be dangled over it. The crate would lower allowing some of the robot to be crunched, if they were luck there head would be crushed first, if not there legs. Wily would bring them back up just to hear there pleads of mercy, but would just let them drop down and get crushed alive. “T-that’s only if you can find me.”  
“I’ll find you or something that you care about that mut of yours or who every you sneak out to every night. I’ll find them human or robot and throw them in.” Wily’s voice sounded colder than he usually was, much colder.  
“H-how did you know?” Bass couldn’t help but hear the pained shrieks of a certain blue robot, or the howl of the wolf.  
“Shademan. Now return to base and I might not just drop you in.”  
“No.” He wasn’t going to just stop there, he’d have to send Rock and Treble a warning.  
“WHAT? GET BACK HERE NOW!”  
Bass quickly shut down the com link and shoved the helmet into the suitcase. He sat down on the leather and opened a private message to Treble.  
[Treble don’t return home Wily plans to use the crusher on us.]  
Treble sent back an ‘okay’ in a low growl.  
Bass closed the message and opened a new one to Rock.  
[Rock I need you to avoid any Wily bots they will catch you and kill you okay?]  
There was no response as Bass knew that Rock was shut down. With that he grabbed his suitcase a entered the building into the elevator.


	6. Look boy look

His hearing came first, his dad’s voice but it was too muffled and in a way blurry for him to really understand what the doctor was saying. His feeling came next, he was able to move his hands and arms but something held down the rest of his body, then dull pain rose up from his leg and his head. His vision returned soon after, he was blinded by the over hanging lights in the lab. The voice became clearer.  
“Rock how are you feeling?”  
He blinked a few times turning his head to the the figure standing to the side of him. “My leg hurts and so does my head.”  
“Any internal damage?” Light's figure cleared out allowing Rock to see the cast over his arm and one on his leg also with a cane for balance.  
“No my internal systems are fine. Dad what happened to you?” Rock tried to sit up the restraints were still in place.  
“Sorry about restraints I don’t want you to move until you're fully repaired. And Bass attacked you knocking you out and the rest of us tried to stop him from crushing your head.” Light looked down examining Rock’s skull.  
“BASS!” Rock pushed his whole body up only to slam back down.  
“Jesus!” Light fell backwards spurred at the sudden outburst from the small robot.  
“Dad I’m fine send me out, I need to stop Bass!” Rock cocked his head looking at the fallen doctor. “Sorry dad but I need to stop him.”  
“Rock no!” Light’s voice was cold and stern. “You’re still damaged and I’ve already sent every robot master I can after him, including your brother who is pissed.”  
Rock’s eyes stretched wide. “No, he’s been upgraded I couldn’t stop, I’m what chance do you have sending the masters in?”  
“And what chance do you have now?” Light refused to let Rock out, instead he looked more into the leg that was almost cracked in half.  
Rock groaned in frustration, ‘I need to get back out there I need to help him!’ Inside his head there was a small alert having nothing else to do he opened the message reading it from ‘Someone secret’  
[Rock I need you to avoid any Wily bots they will catch you and kill you okay?]  
Rock shivered slightly, making Light Look up from his work. “You okay?”  
“Fine.” Rock answered numbly. 

It had been hours of being shut down and back online, each time the doctor found something wrong with his leg or head. The doctor first repaired his head worried that it would cause permanent damage, Rock couldn’t help but feel antsy the whole time.  
“How much longer?” He sighed as Light hovered over his leg.  
This was becoming quite annoying to the good doctor. “Hopefully not much longer so until you can get back on both legs sit still and be quiet.” It wasn’t often the doctor would lose his temper but this was one of the rare instances.  
There was a bark from the other side of the lab as Rush was slowly brought back online, but his bark sounded strained. Rock tried to look at his faithful companion unable to move. Light sighed and allowed the restraints to be removed, thankful Rock sat up as Rush ran over jumping into his lap. Quickly he examined Rush checking for any fatal damage, please to find none but a few dents and the voice chip damaged he allowed Rush to go.  
“Why don’t you get some fresh air?” Light quickly undid the restraints.  
“Sure thanks dad!” Rock weakly landed off the bench and leaned on Rush was they walked out of the hole in the side of the building.  
Rock patted Rush lightly as the dog leaned against him in support, they walked away from the lab slowly walking into the woods. Rock looked behind him seeing the lab a good football field away. He sighed knowing how pissed his dad would be.  
Rock leaned down facing Rush. “Listen to me boy I need your help, okay?”  
Rush whined and looked at Rock’s leg that was still unfixed.  
“I know you don’t want me to do anything, but I need your help. I need you to find Treble, and I also know that you sneak out to find him.”  
Rush whined nervously licking his lips and his tail weakly waged.  
“This is important I need to find Bass before the masters do or Wily’s army, okay?” He scratched behind Rush’s ear.  
Rush lowered his head and whined licking his lips, he rose to his paws padding over to another clearing. There he let a out low whine and his ears pricked as another dog like figure approached from the woods.  
Treble halted a low growl rising in instance at he glared at Rock, he didn’t dare move into the sunlight only stood there letting his body tense. Rush whined and limped forward stopping a few feet as Treble let out another growl. Rush lowered his head whining, Treble's body slowly relaxed remembering his master’s words. He stopped lickign between Rush’s ears and giving him a playful nip, Rush couldn’t help but wag his tail.  
Treble stopped in front of Rock sniffing him but stopped looking at his leg, he raised his head tilting it to the side.  
“I know I’m still not fully repaired but the sooner we get to Forte the better.” Rock explained.  
Trebled looked back at Rush, Rush barked letting him know that they were both okay.  
Only seconds later the three left with Treble in the lead as Rock was carried by Rush.


	7. Stick to the Shadows

He cursed under his breath as angered voices sounded behind him, he tripped over a small stone jutting out. The voices got louder, scared he pushed himself back on his feet and bolted further into the woods the suitcase getting heavier with each step.

Blues glanced back at Shadowman’s orange eyes, he nodded giving the master the okay to follow at a safe distance. With that the ninja vanished, Blues turned to face the other robots who were also caught in the rain, he stopped seeing Fireman looking quite exhausted as Elecman hovered over him trying to keep him as dry as possible.  
“Go home Fireman.” Blues called out in a cold voice.  
“No I’ll be fine.” Fireman glared at the prototype, Elecman grabbed Fireman’s arm dragging him away from the group.  
Blues looked over to Cutman and Metalman. “You two take point and keep an eye out for Shadowman.”  
The two robots nodded in agreement, walking to the forest with weapons drawn.

Bass stopped sitting in a massive tree quickly he downed 3 can and put the charger to work. He watched as flood lights broke through the dark sky, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the army coming after him. There was a massive explosion behind him making the voices dead quiet, he turned to see a massive fire. A shiver went down his back seeing a familiar wingspan in the moonlight. ‘Shademan.’  
“Friends of yours?” Another familiar voice and head poked out from the tree branches.  
“Shadowman, jesus you scared the crap out of me.” Bass glared knowing the master was to hunt him down.  
“I can bring you in now or we can fight to the death.” Shadowman held onto one of his many ninja stars, ready to throw it at the white armoured robot.  
Bass sighed letting himself relax hopefully showing he meant no harm. “I don’t want to fight but I’m not turning myself in.”  
Shadowman raised an eyebrow in question.  
“You waited for Blues to sneak out, that's no secret. So I wait for someone, just allow me to see them before your army kills me.”  
The ninja’s eyes shifted nervously thinking. “If you’re lying I’ll hunt you down myself… There's a cave that leads into caverns north west it's about 3 miles from here stay there and keep moving okay?” Shadowman pulled out a E-can handing it to Bass. “I’ll try to slow down the masters or make them fight Wily’s army.” The master nodded farewell and pulled up his mask leaping down into the forest underneath them.  
Bass stared at where the ninja landed quietly thanking him.

That was a day ago Bass didn’t get much sleep in fact he only ran the whole night checking his compass, he stopped in a small clearing seeing a female deer and her young. They stared at eachother for a second, the deer’s ears angled towards the noise behind Forte, suddenly they jumped back into the thicker forest. ‘Ha, the babies were so cute!’ He couldn’t help but ran forward without thinking about the baby deers. ‘Damn it how much longer, and how does Shadowman know of this place?’

Blues paced back and forth worried as he heard another explosion from Wily's army who must be after Bass as well. But the stress was eating him alive, he had gotten a report that his little brother had run off along with Rush but on top of that they were both still damaged. Shadowman appeared behind him using the shadow Blues’ had to sneak up behind him. He sighed feeling a large hand on his shoulder, Blues patted the hand knowing that Shadowman was worried about him.  
“Take a break from yipping at the masters, they know what they are doing.” Shadowman wrapped his arms around Blues dragging him back.  
“I know just I can’t sit here while… It is out there.” Blues refused to call Bass anything other and a monster or occasionally ‘it’.  
Shadowman sighed his arms tightened as he rested his head on Blues. “Wily’s army is getting closer but the upside is that it's a small amount of masters, only 8. However they are all new models.” ‘Models I stole the blueprints for!’ He screamed at himself.  
“You've explored this place a bit ago, anywhere he would have gone?”  
“There's a small rock quarry up ahead and a small waterfall with a little pond (I use to skinny dip in there).”  
“How far ahead and how can we get there quickly? (Really skinny dip with out me?)”  
“The fastest would be not to cut the trees down but to run that the forest but that would spread our forces thin. It would take about another day to get there. (Sorry but that was before I would have to look after your cute butt.)” Shadowman’s hand reached up placing it on Blues’ power core, feeling the fake skin scared.  
“Damn it.” Blues moved to unwrap Shadowman’s arms.  
“No you don’t.” Shadowman picked up Blues and crawled up a high tree.

Bass stopped as the sun set behind him, in front of him was a waterfall but as he looked into it he saw that it lead into a cavern. He glanced behind him seeing the orange clouds and purple sky, he winched hearing another loud crack. He slipped inside quick to removed the clothing he had been wearing to help him blend into the city. He opened up the case pulling out the armour but stopped seeing the helmet, he stared at the red gem. ‘Damn it all to hell this is all my fault!’ He bit his lip and placed the helmet back on happy to find the tracer signals were still offline. With that he shut the case and carried it further into the cavern.


	8. Small

Rush whined carrying Rock’s weight.  
“Sorry boy just a little longer till we get out of the city okay?” They had been flying all day following Treble. The wolf seemed reluctant at first to help the blue bomber but luckily Rush convinced him. “Good boy.” Rock reached down to pet him wincing as his leg screamed for him to not move. They flew high above the city making many of the people look up and point. “Crap can we go any higher?”  
Rush only whined as Treble growled back at Rock.  
“Sorry just I don’t want to attract attention.”  
They had finally reached the forest gladly Rock landed Rush happy to hand him a e-can, Treble paced back and forth wanted to return to flying and find his master.  
“Treble we’ll get there soon, okay?”  
Treble stopped letting out another growl, then pawed back to Rush’s side and licked between his ears.  
“Wow you two are kinda cute.” Rock couldn’t help but giggle seeing Both of the dogs look at him. “How about this Treble you point me where Bass is and you two can hide back at the lab?”  
The two stared at eachother Treble whined worried for Rush’s health, Rush barked at the wolf. Trebled whimpered and licked Rush’s ears once more leaving the robotic dog and barking at Rock to hurry up.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!” He ran forward ducking under a hanging rock, behind him was a another beam of electricity it hit one of the cave walls. He was forced to abandon his case leaving him with out any e-cans or even a charger. He yelped as a giant chunk of ice hurled by his head.  
“Get back here!”   
A giant boulder was thrown at him, scared he flung himself out of the way into another passage of the caves. Luckily the boulder blocked the whole behind him, he turned happy to see that the opening was closed off giving him time to form a plan. The red gem on his forehead lit up, he gasped seeing the whole cave filled with enormous crystals jutting out in each direction. Slowly he made his way father in the cave trying not to touch anything, there was a small splash as his foot landed into a small stream that snaked between the minerals. He continued to pace forward following the small stream, another stream joined it and then another. Soon it wasn’t a stream instead it was a small river that only grew and grew the more it added. He followed it stopping at a cliff that towered over a massive river that flowed into the cave and out of the cave.  
He sighed thankful for the quiet to think his next move, his helmet's gem powered off as he removed it and sat it next to him. He stared out at the ceiling as slowly the darkness returned and slowly bits of neon green and blue glowed in the dark. His eyes widened as the glowing neon lights covered the cave’s ceiling.  
“I wish I wasn’t alone.” Those 5 simple words echoed into the cave making him feel smaller with each second.


	9. Blame

Treble ran forward as Rock tried to limp after him, ‘damn he’s fast.’ The sun was setting once more, on the 2nd day of the search for Forte, they stayed away from the nicely cut forest and the burnt forest. They had let Rush go to recover from the flying having been too damaged to continue the journey, Rock agreed with leaving his dog but he could see how hesitant Treble was. ‘Ha like master like dog?... Damn it all to hell Forte why did you have to go this far to keep me safe? I hope nothing has happened to him.’  
Treble suddenly snapped his head back at Rock his gaze worried, Rock stopped hearing voices close by, voices he didn’t recognize. He slumped down as a tall robot walked by them, he was covered in ice chunks his bright green eyes scanned the forest for anything moving. He blinked a few times unable to find anything, he shrugged and moved on.  
Rock made a move to get up but Treble stood in front of him, he let out a low growl and cocked his head away from the burnt out land to where there was fresh cut trees. It took Rock a second to figure out the wolf was pointing to where his master was. And just like that Treble dashed out of the bushes and barked loudly catching the attention of the strange robots.  
Rock cussed under his breath as the whole group of robots ran after the wolf, Rock watched as the wolf ran down to where the cut trees were, leading them right to the masters.

The light reflected onto the water making strange patterns into the rocks below. The cave was quiet making his thoughts louder to where the point where it seemed that they were screaming at him. His whole body felt heavy it was just an effort to move his head to the side like holding up the world. His legs felt cold as he dragged them up to his chest in hopes of warming them up. His cape draped over his whole body covering him and keeping whatever warmth he had in.  
His eyes blinked slowly, maybe it was the lack of e-cans or rest but his mind soon became diluted making him see things that weren’t there. He soon forgot the difference between talking and thinking as his thoughts were formed into words, echoing into the cavern.  
“What am I going to do?” The words echoed back at him, making it seem there was some one else there.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I-i don’t know…”  
“What do you know?”  
“I know that I’m alone and dying slowly starving. B-but I-i saved him right?”  
“Did you? Or did you hurt him?”  
“Oh god I attacked him!”  
“You attacked him!”  
“I’m a freak a monster!”  
“YOUR a FREAK a MONSTER!”  
Forte screamed the echo screamed back as he through his helmet at the rocks below, it hit with a clank and fell into the river with a splash. His stomach turned as images of Rock broken body surfaced into his mind. The echo of dry heaving sounded into the cave back into his ears, another image was Rock’s battered body staring at him with pleading eyes. Slowly his eyes began to change everything in the cave. The lights from the ceiling dripped down into a pool, the pool began to reform into a figure a perfect copy of him. He stared in horror at the growling Bass that glared at him.  
“You’re weak for caring about that pathetic runt.” It was his voice. “Just kill him get it over with.”  
“NO!” He shouted back.  
“It’s what you were built for, END him!”  
“I-i can’t!” His body was shaking.  
“DO IT!” The glowing copy grabbed him by the neck forcing him on his feet. “KILL HIM!”  
“No!” Every inch of his body shook in pure terror.  
“Then you’re useless.” He felt a cold metal circle pressed to his chest. “And you don’t need to be here, you monster!”  
He screamed out as a beam of pure light engulfed his chest.  
His body fell numbly into the water below.


	10. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALL OVER CHILDREN!

Blues ordered all of the masters to counter attack the attacking Wily bots, Shadowman refused to leave Blues’ side. The taller robot stood infront of Blues his katakana raised, Blues couldn’t help but feel flattered by how protective Shadowman was. He raised his scarf covering up his mouth as another exposition form bombman shook the ground outside. Shadowman looked back at Blues his orange eyes worried.  
“What is it?”  
“I just saw your brother caught in the fight.”  
Blues’ mouth felt dry, as Shadowman sprinted forward out of the cave.

Treble ran back away from the fight that erupted between the robots, he knew he had no business in any of it. Without any extra weight he spread through the undergrowth of the forest, he didn’t care if his systems over heated he needed to get back. A clearing broke through the thick leaves, in the middle of the fresh grass laid a bright red scuffed up dog. Rush turned his head seeing the purple wolf. Treble ran forward tackling Rush and whining as he licked Ruch’s face.  
The two sat there thinking of how to get out of this mess, Rush was too hurt to fly back home. Treble snipped at Rush telling him to get on his feet, and like that Treble blanched Rush on his shoulders.

Blues starred as Shadowman carried Rock into the cave slipping by the waterfall, he laid Rock down on the ground. Blues rushed over fussing over his little brother as he pulled out e-cans, a charger and a few spare tools. Shadowman watched as Blues started to work on his brother with shaky hands.  
“Blues let me you’re too stressed out.”  
Blues continued not even caring what Shadowman was saying.  
Annoyed Shadow reached forward grabbing Blues’ hand and yanked it away from the red robot.  
“Shad-” He was cut off by a tender kiss, flustered Blues handed Shadowman the tool.

Rock’s eyes slowly opened to fuzzy figures standing over him.  
“I think he’s awake now.” Elecman’s voice echoed.  
One of them lowered themselves close to his face. “You’ve got a lot to explain.” Oilman’s voice.  
“Talk.” Blues’ red helmet came into view the shades hiding how pissed he looked.  
Rock coughed and sat up. “I need to talk to him, okay?” He refused to look at any of the masters.  
“That thing attacked our dad, it almost killed our sister. And you want to talk to it?” Blues couldn’t hide his anger.  
“That wasn’t him, okay? Just give me a few minutes with him.”  
Shadowman looked at the other masters he angled his head out side of the cave, letting them know this is going to get ugly. Thankful they left walking out of the cave, elecman instantly reaching for his data pad to check on Fireman. Oilman walked closely behind Timeman almost making him trip with each step, Metalman reached out for Cutman pulling him closer as Cutman fussed.  
“He tried to kill you! And you run away not fully repaired!” Blues’ hands formed into fists.  
Rock finally got to his feet. “That wasn’t him!”  
“And you know him?!” Blues screamed back.  
Rock looked at the ground as his face turned a deep red.  
“Well?” Blues didn’t notice how oddly his brother was acting, but Shadowman did. He reached out grabbing the yellow scarf on Blues’ neck, dragging him away from his brother.  
“Copy Gutsman’s power and it’s blocked by a boulder.” Shadowman said as he half dragged half carried Blues out of the cave into another one.

He laid there luckily one of his arms wrapped a round stone that stood against the river water. His body felt heavier with each passing minute slowly his systems began to shut down one by one, his legs first as they waved in the water. Then his other arm that drifted in and out of the water, his grip on the stone slowly weakened. He wasn’t surprised as his hand shut off releasing him from the stone, he drifted slowly at first but the speed began to pick up. His head bobbed in and out of the water, finally it chose to stay in the water as his body his the bottom of the river. Slowly his body was dragged by the current, his internal systems shutting down. The water carried him and pushed him against another stone he tried to gasp for air but only water filled his lungs.  
Something caught his eye, up above there a light cutting into the darkness. His eyes widened watching the light as the water filled his body dragging him down. In absolute desperation he forced power back into his legs. He shoved himself upward making a graggled noise, the light turned towards the river and finally landed on him. He tried to smile too weak as his vision began to blur as the light seemed to get closer to him, gentle hands reached out for him wrapping themselves around him.  
“Please please!” A familiar voice drifted down to his ears, he only cracked his eyes trying to match the sweet voice with the face. “Forte can you hear me please! Talk to me!” He only allowed one other person call him that.  
He wanted to wrap an arm around the figure to comfort him, but his arms wouldn’t move an inch. He settled on a low groan.  
The figure jumped, lightly holding Forte’s head close to him, rubbing the blonde hair. “Y-you're okay?”  
He’s voice sounded out dry and very very quiet. “Now that you’re here.” He felt Rock crumble forward placing his head on his chest.  
“You’re okay.” It sounded wet and sloppy as if he was crying. “Forte why did you shoot yourself?” A hand rubbed his chest where the wound was.  
Forte stared at the glowing ceiling. “Rock...I was built to kill you, a monster to hunt you down. It’s in my programing… And after what I did I don’t think I deserve you.”  
“Shut up!” Rock’s grip tightened, Forte could feel warm tears drip into his skin. “That wasn’t you!”  
“It’s my purpose.”  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Rock looked up tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked into Forte’s eyes, his lip trembled. “You snuck out for over a year to just talk to me!”  
“I’m a monster.”  
“No you’re not!” Rock held onto Forte tighter. “You’ve tired this whole time to keep me safe to keep out secret save!”  
“I tried to ki-” Rock’s arms wrapped all the way around his torso dragging him up holding him tight.  
“I said shut up.” He growled out, placing a deep kiss on Forte’s lips.  
The kiss ended Forte looked at Rock seeing pure worry with a mix of rage flare in his eyes. “O-okay.”

They two sat there half naked both panting, he blinked as he rested his head on his lover’s chest, listening to the steady hum. A warm hand wrapped around his upper torso, making him look up at orange eyes.  
“Why did you drag me away?” He stared at the orange eyes.  
Shadowman’s face flushed. “Are you really that blind?” He sighed and let his head fall back.  
“Blind? What do you mean?” Blues glared at Shadowman who shifted awkwardly.  
“Blues think, Bass has been running away from us and Wily’s army, not wanting to fight either of us.”  
“So?”  
“And your brother get grounded for staying out the whole night, and then Bass attacks the lab not killing anyone, even thought he was made to kill Rock.”  
“...I’m not getting it.”  
Shadowman groaned smacking himself in the face. “Okay, so then your brother sneaks off to go after him, why would he do that?”  
“To fight him?”  
“Oh my fucking god damn it Blues it’s a miracle that you and me are together...Okay I know you’re going to be a bit pissed but I met Bass in the forest a few days back when we were looking for him. I told him to give up and turn himself in but he refused saying he had to see someone before dying… Get it now?”  
“But why would Rock-”  
“I swear to god, he was waiting for Rock.”  
“...So what you’re saying is that…”  
Shadowman nodded, Blues only stared back in a shock. “Yeah we should help them out.”

Rock held Forte’s limp body, his eyes examined the damaged chest area. The hole had gotten bigger as the metal skeleton poked out, the wires were entangled in the ribcage and his spinal cord was visible. ‘Well shit this is really bad, if I don’t get him out of here soon he’ll die.’ Rock reached over grabbing a e-can, he pushed it against Forte’s mouth.  
“Drink.”  
The white armoured robot only stared at him his eyes slowly glitching and turning blurry.  
“Forte don’t you dare shut down!”  
Forte looked up at Rock his lips passed a pained noise out.  
“Please just try…” His eyes slowly began to tear once more.  
Rock pushed the can again to his mouth tipping it up so slightly that liquid would flow into his systems. For a few minutes it was working until Forte started coughing and spitting up the liquid.  
“You need get him back to the lab.” Rock jumped hearing his brother’s voice behind him.  
“B-blues, what are you doing he-”  
“Drop the cute act we already know.”  
“It took some of up longer than it should have.” Shadowman nudged Blues.  
“Oh, then I guess he just needed to get the oil pumping again (if you know what I mean)?” Rock said slyly.  
Shadowman snorted loudly as Blues blushed.  
“Okay I’ll help you get this asshole back to the lab and talk to dad.”


End file.
